


Brave New World

by Radiose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M, 医疗技术双姝
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 15:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11062041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radiose/pseuds/Radiose
Summary: 一个蜜汁拉郎





	Brave New World

**Author's Note:**

> 转了少爷一条微博，被小伙伴提醒，开了一个假如Malfoy是医疗部长官的脑洞……  
> 一个很谜的拉郎，想到哪写到哪，具体请看每段前的警告

Q看着医疗部新传来的报告，狠狠砸了下桌子，拿着看报告的平板走出了Q支部。

“Malfoy！你明知道魔法和现代电子器械不兼容！还给007灌魔药！你想让我怎么解释他体内的智能血液全部失灵？”

Malfoy露出一个冷笑：“这是我的病人，我得救活他。你才是Q支部主管，你负责解释。”

“别装出一副被宠坏的纯血少爷的样子，你完全可以给他动个手术。”

“我没你想的那么了解麻瓜医术。”

“你不会是靠混淆咒过的执业考试吧？”

Q发现Malfoy脸上表情突然变得有些不自然。“我的天哪Malfoy……”

Malfoy有些别扭地反驳：“这几年谁我没有治好？我甚至调好了剂量，完全影响不到内置式的追踪器。你究竟为什么要给 **你的** 007用智能血液？为了炫耀Q支部有这技术？”

Q在心里翻了个白眼，放弃了对这个话题的争辩。每次涉及到007，Malfoy的态度都过于微妙，他不得不放过这个话题：“算了，我再去给他扎一针。”

 

第二天Malfoy发现他的所有设备都只能上工作相关的网站，十分狭义的工作相关，甚至内部聊天软件都只能联系医疗部成员和M。这意味着他不能上推特和油管看他的那些搞笑小猫视频，也不能看那些疤头的同人小说。自从他们的故事变成了麻瓜界的流行小说，他就爱上了这项娱乐活动，哪怕他经常扮演一个反派角色，但他乐在其中。

他进了Q的办公室，质问道：“你凭什么断我的网？”

Q敲着代码，头都不抬：“我没有断你的网。”

“凭什么禁掉我上其他网的权限？”

“事实上，你会发现平均刷新十次你还是有一次机会连上那些网站的。但我猜这对你上网看 **你的** 疤头的小说不太方便？”

“……”

“不满意的话自己去搞个魔法网络，我们Q支部没这个技术。”

“我又不是蝙蝠侠，我不在所有东西前面加个‘魔法’。”

“不知道昨天是谁非要给我看他的‘魔法’棒（magic wand）。”Q凉凉地看了眼Malfoy的下半身。那一瞬间Malfoy不知道该护住裤子口袋里的魔杖，还是些别的地方。

没错，相应的，Q支部长官对于医疗部长官的以前的宿敌的态度也十分微妙。

 

* * *

 

 

*梅老师上线。同时带来一个私设，梅老师曾经在霍格沃兹教过魔咒。假装他和弗立维一起教吧……这时候骂梅林的胡子梅林的裤子就hin尴尬了哈哈哈哈

 

作为一个知道魔法世界存在的人，Q有时候也很希望自己有这种能力。尤其是在费劲巴拉地组装一些装备的时候，他多么希望他们能自己把自己装起来啊。

的确，他的男朋友是个巫师。但是很不幸的，魔法和那些精致的电子器件们完全不能共存。只有收音机这种有几个三极管就能做的东西能与魔法势力和平共处。

所以他完全不能指望他的程序们能自己查出bug，连支枪都不能组装。

Q第五十次给007做了支掌纹枪，同时在内心痛骂这个设定。

不过好在简单的信号发射器是可以求助于魔法的，但是007并不怎么喜欢丢它。

第n+1次，Q在内心痛骂这个设定。

 

直到他发现他其实该怪他的男朋友在学校里不好好读书。

 

MI6和英国另一个神秘特工组织保持着每年的互相访问传统。

（Malfoy第一次知道这个传统的时候的反应是：三强争霸赛的特工机构版？）

对方的军需官是个光头男人，体格高大，Q丝毫不怀疑他的体能测试得分不会低于007的。而且他们的后勤部人比MI6少得多，工作效率完全不比他们低。

所以Q悄悄在临时分配给kingsman的会议室里另外装了摄像头。四个。

他突然发现有一个摄像头的画面全是乱码。而他一般对自己做的东西是很有信心的，只要它们不出现在包括但不限于007的00特工们的手上。

这不是他第一次见到这种状况，于是他有了个惊人的猜想。

他一把抓过kingsman友情借给他们的毒药钢笔，带上对如何用麻瓜的方式解释原理一筹莫展的医疗部长官，走进了会议室。

于是他们一起看到了Merlin对着电脑挥舞魔杖，屏幕上的代码飞快跳动，自动删改着。

而身旁的咖啡壶在自己泡着咖啡简直是司空见惯的场景。

Merlin抬起头，Malfoy惊叫出声：“Merlin老师？！”

Merlin育人无数，记忆一时跟不上，努力回忆着：“你……你是那个被小克劳奇变成白鼬的那个……Malfoy！”

于是本来满脑子都是魔法是怎么控制电脑的Q问出的第一个问题就变成了：“白鼬是怎么回事？Draco你没告诉过我？”

 

看着男朋友和自己曾经的老师交流自己的黑历史，Malfoy只能郁闷地一口喝干了自己面前的南瓜汁。

话题终于转移到了正题上，Malfoy简直松了口气。然后他悲惨地发现作为平时的MI6唯一有魔法的人，他连魔法那部分的理论都听不太懂。

……道理都不懂，更何况做到。

Merlin吧啦吧啦说了一串，喘了口气，喝了口咖啡接着说：“……所以两个世界的物质构成是一样的。都是分子原子，质子电子中子，夸克。只是平时的魔法都只注重宏观的力，如果把注意力转移到强力和弱力上，就不会跟电子系统产生排斥。但是根据卢基扬年科的魔咒作用理论，这个还是不可能的，除非同时能满足田中定理……”

“这些都是我那时候上魔咒高级课程的时候的内容，现在他们嫌这个太复杂，从课程大纲里去掉了。而且Malfoy我记得没上过高级班？”Merlin望了Malfoy一眼，他赶紧点点头，“所以他做不到的。”

 

Malfoy在从会议室出来之后就及时向Q指出：“我强项和兴趣都在魔药上。就像你对化穴和圣物[1]都没兴趣一样。”

Q看了他好久：“我知道了。”

他们走出几步之后：“所以把人变成白鼬的魔法你掌握得怎么样？下次007再丢掌纹枪就把他变成白鼬吧？”

 

幸好Merlin走之前帮Q做了二十把掌纹枪，从手枪到机关枪到狙击枪一应俱全，拯救了007和英国魔法界的神秘性。

英明神武的Merlin。

 

tbc 

 

注[1]Malfoy不熟悉麻瓜科目，忙中出错念错辣。

 

*如何解决不兼容性的部分前半截我觉得挺有道理就是瞎编的！后半截的理论是瞎编的。

*如果还有后续的话大约会讲讲Q为什么一看到监控乱码就大概知道发生了什么……

*四个是神夏402梗，一般人检查到第三个就觉得足够了（所以还是bondlock设定

 

 

* * *

 

医疗部的监控摄像头这个月坏第三次了。Q看着屏幕上的异常状况报告陷入沉思。这已经不是产品质量的范畴了，里面绝对有鬼。

于是他这个上岗一年有余的军需官亲自去给医疗部装摄像头。

他边捣鼓着那小东西，一边问新上任的医疗部长官Malfoy先生：“有发生什么值得注意的事情吗？”

“没有啊。”

“那摄像头怎么会坏得这么频繁？”

“是我的原因吧，我身边的电子产品就是很容易坏。”

Q侧头看了他一眼，他知道他在隐瞒什么。“哦这样啊。”

 

Q回去后就悄悄调出了Malfoy的档案，却越看越觉得蹊跷。

他进MI6也才一个月，却让人觉得认识他颇久。他几乎是一进来就当上了主管，但前一个工作单位是“圣芒戈医院”，他不但没有听过，甚至在网上都找不到这所医院。

他托着下巴沉思了一会，打开刚才偷偷装在Malfoy办公室的四个隐藏式摄像头。

Malfoy把一个烧杯架在酒精灯上，里面翻滚着不明深色液体。

Q皱起眉头，他想不出医学中有什么是需要把液体烧到沸腾的。但话说回来，他对化学和生物都不是太熟悉，医学知识也仅限于工作中接触到的一点点。于是他接着看了下去。

Malfoy观察了一下四周，确保附近没有人注意他。接着从裤子口袋里抽出了一根木棍，然后……屏幕一黑，信号丢失，四个摄像头，加正大光明去装的那个，全部一起坏了。

这不需要思考也知道有鬼啊！

Q想了想要不要报告给M，还是直接去找了Malfoy。

事后回想，他拒绝承认Malfoy的背带裤在这其中起了任何一点作用。

 

“对，我是个巫师。”Q那一瞬间以为自己刚才穿过的走廊其实是个虫洞，他在不知不觉中穿越了宇宙。

但Malfoy手上还举着那根木棍，在他进门的那一瞬间身旁的一个试剂瓶还飘在空中，在他们惊讶地瞪着对方的时候才砰的一下落到了桌上。如果他试图用正常的（麻瓜的，Malfoy纠正）逻辑解释，那么Q就得怀疑人事处经过漫长的努力招了个妄想症患者进来了。

“我会放心告诉你，是因为大概下午的时候，魔法部就会派人来消除你的记忆了。”

“魔法部？政府里还有一个部门管这个？”当然了。如果巫师为数不少，并且与人类社会一起发展，那么他们当然有个政府。

“是的。我想你们的首相也是知情的。”Malfoy说，附赠一个完美的假笑。

“……我明白了。”Q冷静地走回了办公室，掏出手机打了个电话。

 

“早上好Draco。”Malfoy险些被突然出现在他身边的Q吓得直接幻影移形回家。

“早上好Q。”

“你的魔杖平时就插在裤兜里吗？为什么外表看不出来？”

“你没有被消除记忆？”

“你说过首相是知情的，那么内阁秘书只会知道得比他更加清楚。”Q对他笑了笑，“而他是我哥哥。”

“……就算是这样也有条件，知情的必须得是……你怎么跟你哥哥说的？”

“哦，我说你很可能是我未来的男朋友。据我所知，你还是想在我们麻瓜的社会里生活下去的？那你可别轻易跟大英政府对着干。”Malfoy几乎觉得Q的镜片上闪过一道光芒，“那我猜你短期内是不可能摆脱掉我了。”

Q的语气突然严厉起来：“所以，不许在办公室里用魔法，不能到会搞坏电子设备的程度。”

“如果我用了呢？”

“你可以试试。”

 

过了几天，Malfoy脸色铁青地来找Q：“你到底对我的网络搞了什么鬼？”

Q看起来几乎是真心实意的惊讶：“我做了什么？”

“为什么我不能上任何别的网站？”

“什么别的网站？Malfoy主管，你工作时间都在做什么？”Q边说边打开了人事部主管的对话窗口。

“……什么都没有！请帮我找个人来修一下电脑。”接下来的话Malfoy是用气声说的，“我保证不再犯了。”

 

第二天医疗部主管的办公室里就出现了一个一人多高的文件柜，他的解释是，文件越来越多了他需要一个地方放。

直到后来的一天，一个医疗部员工看到他和军需官拥吻着从文件柜里出来，文件四处散落。

真是各种意义上的出柜呢，Malfoy主管。

 

tbc 

 

*文件柜跟纽特那个箱子差不多，这样Malfoy才有地方用魔法。由于开了麻瓜模式所以那个员工能看到文件飞了一地。

*神夏s4播之前有个剧照，有人推测Mycroft的职位可能是内阁秘书。这里借用了一下。

 

 

* * *

 

谈恋爱有一个逃不过的部分是互相认识对方的家人朋友。哪个社会都一样。

只是纯血巫师人人沾亲带故，这事做起来简单得多。

麻瓜社会就复杂多了。Malfoy觉得自己永远也别想彻底了解他们。

所以他下班后的一天被一辆小黑车带到一个撑着一把黑伞站着的胖子面前的时候确实被吓得够呛。但是在对方威胁他对Q不好的话一定让他跟中世纪的巫师一个下场的时候，他反应过来这大概就是那个内阁秘书哥哥了。

麻瓜们都是这种画风吧，Malfoy就这样被这个印象蒙了很久。

 

但Q就简单得多。

大战后Malfoy认识到血统纯正与否完全无关紧要，因此他摆脱一切，离开了巫师社会，甚至断绝了和父母的联系。

离开魔法生活很不容易，但他做到了。

这也意味着他无法把Q介绍给他父母。而他也没有兄弟姐妹。跟学生时代的朋友也全无联系。

那么就只剩宿敌了。

于是他们偶然地在餐厅遇到了，在各个世界都大名鼎鼎的，Harry Potter。以及来体验麻瓜生活的Wesley一家。

 

乍一听是个修罗场预警。Malfoy顺着Q的眼神看到那双熟悉的绿色眼睛的时候一度也想报警。但自己这边是两个情报人员，那边是个傲罗，报哪边的警都不太对。

Q从事情报行业比Malfoy久，直觉足够敏锐。他觉得自己喊了声Draco，隔壁桌有道视线下意识地挪了过来，于是他也看了过去。那道闪电伤疤让他顿了一下，Harry的目光移到Q对面的人身上后也顿了一下。这点时间足够剩下的人察觉到不对劲，于是大家面面相觑，都愣住了。

事实上，这就是个修罗场。

 

好在他们在一个以廉价快速著称的连锁餐厅吃饭，四周一片嘈杂，隔着一个走道除了简单的寒暄也进行不了别的什么对话。

在“这位是？”“我男朋友。”“我听说你从圣芒戈辞职了？”“对。我现在在麻瓜社会生活。”之后他们迅速用完了可以聊天的话题，开始各做各的。

但Harry和Hermione久不在麻瓜社会生活，对现代电子设备很不了解。偏偏这家餐厅推荐大家用桌上内置的pad点餐，服务生少得可怜，高峰期也个个抽不开身。他们点餐点得一脑门汗，还要回答Mr. Wesley层出不穷花样繁多八竿子打不着的疑问（“所以这个会亮的玩意跟火花塞没有关系？”“这个是用电工作的吗？”“那为什么没有那个线？”“为什么这边点几下厨房那边就立刻知道了？”）。他们半蒙半猜的回答让Q实在听不下去了，为他们解答了一下疑惑，很快获得了Wesley们的欢迎。（“亲爱的，你太瘦了。”Mrs. Wesley说。）

 

Malfoy带着笑意看着被人群包围的Q。

一天的工作后他的眼神有些疲劳，但还是闪闪发亮。一头卷毛随着动作晃动着。手指因为Mr. Wesley天马行空的提问太难回答而神经质地翘起。

这一切都稀松平常，却也被他视若珍宝，让他被一种温暖的情绪填满。他感到他必须立刻、马上把Q带回自己的公寓，或者跟着Q回到他的公寓，然后两个人一起为爱情鼓个掌。或许还能多鼓个几次。也总有那么一天，他们会住到一间公寓里，甚至他会带他回Malfoy庄园，如果他能战胜自己的内心的话。

也就是这时开始，虽然生活在麻瓜中间，对麻瓜们的生活却没什么了解的Malfoy先生，决定加深一下对这个社会的了解。这全是因为他的男朋友，很可能是他未来的未婚夫的这个男人。

 

他们终于从那间餐厅里脱身，手牵着手走回Q的公寓。

“什么时候有空，我带你去破釜酒吧看看吧。”

“怎么突然想起来这个？”

“……”Malfoy没有回答，但Q发现他耳尖红了一点。

“我也爱你。”Q说。然后带着他的男朋友继续朝前走，一起迎向一个美丽新世界。

 

FIN

 

因为感觉自己越写越奇怪，以及三次元有点忙等各种原因强行完结了 。虽然说这种日常段子也没有完结不完结这么一说吧，但短期内是不会有后续了。

到现在才终于取出名字也是很厉害。这个名字的隐含义是他们给彼此打开了新世界的大门，感觉没有人能猜出来，自己揭晓一下（。

这篇从头到尾都是真的瞎jb写，感谢容忍我的文笔看到这里的朋友们。

但是这个CP真的很萌啊！！求大家多吃安利多产出！

 


End file.
